


i know you

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, bananas are evil, bananas ruin relationships, i might write a different ending to this or a follow up at least, if anyone's interested, let me know, lil au, more angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Curt couldn’t reconcile Owen, the spy who he had looked up to, admired, and been in love with for years with the new Owen who stood in front of him. The one who murdered for his enjoyment, who killed because of some sick plan of revenge against him.He had hated the Deadliest Man Alive. That much he knew.He loved Owen with all his being. He knew that as well.How could he both hate and love the same person with such fierce intensity?
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i know you

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part or a follow up to this if anyone's interested. Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Curt couldn’t reconcile Owen, the spy who he had looked up to, admired, and been in love with for years with the new Owen who stood in front of him. The one who murdered for his enjoyment, who killed because of some sick plan of revenge against him.

He had hated the Deadliest Man Alive. That much he knew.

He loved Owen with all his being. He knew that as well.

How could he both hate and love the same person with such fierce intensity?

_ Maybe, just maybe, the Owen I know is still in there.  _

He sidestepped Owen’s blade, feeling it whistle by barely five inches from him. 

_ He must have known that wouldn’t kill me. Owen wouldn’t kill me. _

He stared into Owen’s eyes. He never thought he’d wish this, but he wished Owen had died four years ago. Wished that he had never become this twisted version who desired blood and pain, and relished in suffering. He had loved Owen for four years, would love him forever, but couldn’t love the man who he saw before him.

_ He won’t kill me. Nothing can make him do that. _

Curt saw Owen’s gun raise, and his finger hover over the trigger, but knew Owen couldn’t do it. Owen loved fiercely, and Curt knew Owen wouldn’t be able to kill him. He stepped forwards, so that his face was inches away, and searched for the Owen that he knew. 

Looked for the man behind the mask, for the love that he knew must be there. He felt the cold metal of the gun against his chest, but he was safe. With Owen, he was always safe.

“We’ll be okay, O. I’m here. I know you, and I Iove you, no matter what.” Curt leaned forwards and kissed him softly. He knew that if Owen came back to him, right here and now, he could forgive him anything. His eyes slipped shut as he held onto Owen tighter, unwilling to let him go. Everything would be--

Curt fell backwards, agonizing pain ripping through him as Owen’s gun went off. He fell to the ground, vision blurring over as he faded. He tried to hold on, tried to meet Owen’s gaze, but couldn’t. Everything went dark around him. 

Owen watched Curt fall without expression or emotion. “You don’t know me.”

Owen turned and left the facility.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
